


i want the world (in my hands)

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [5]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Closet Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: im gonna start tagging what fandom each title is from, so look out for that if you wanna know the inspiration for that lmao, this one gets RIGHT in whoops





	i want the world (in my hands)

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna start tagging what fandom each title is from, so look out for that if you wanna know the inspiration for that lmao, this one gets RIGHT in whoops

Teeth clashed, hands grabbed and whimpers sounded.

The entire interaction was unexpected, it was 30 minutes until Josh and Tyler had a show and they were in a closet making out. Joshua's touch was warm, his palms were sweating at the thought of being caught and Tyler liked the warmth. It was chilly in the closet (although stuffy), Tyler was only in a white muscle tee and Josh was wearing a jacket. 

Joshua allowed Tyler's fingers to fumble with the zipper of said jacket, the boy easily getting frustrated as his hungry lips kept attacking Josh's. Josh pulled away - only slightly - and Tyler was panting, Josh unzipped it himself and Tyler's eager hands pushed the fabric off his shoulders. Josh kissed at Tyler's jaw, nipping at his neck. Tyler huffed, tilting his head back for more. He couldn't see, it was pitch black and  _god_ did he wish he could see Joshua at this very moment.

Tyler gripped at the waistband of Joshua's pants, Josh grabbed his wrists and Tyler huffed.

"Tyler, we only have 25 minutes." Tyler smacked Josh's chest and whined slightly, Josh pressed himself closer. It was now that Tyler realized it was getting hotter in the small area. "If you would listen, then you would know I wasn't going to leave you like this." Josh pressed his hips to Tyler's, Tyler gasped. Josh connected his lips with Tyler's again, Tyler gripped at Josh's shirt and tried to get his body even closer.

Josh pulled away again, he squeezed Tyler's ass and turned him around, groaning at the simple motion that was his boyfriend pressing his hips back. Josh wasted no time, tugging Tyler's shorts and leggings down past his ass. Tyler shivered under the sudden air, whimpering as his cock caught the fabric and gave him momentary friction.

Tyler had no idea what Joshua was doing, they had 20 minutes. He gasped when hands spread his cheeks apart, jerking forwards against the door of the closet when cold air blew on his hole. He suddenly had an idea of what was going to happen, Josh's warm hands gripping at Tyler's thighs to keep him steady as he licked a flat stripe over the muscle. Tyler bit down on his lip to keep quiet, allowing a choked whimper to escape.

Tyler pushed his hips back again, Josh took the opportunity to flick his tongue over Tyler's hole again, pushing it inside Tyler momentarily before going back to licking broad stripes and flicking his tongue. Tyler rocked his hips slightly, moaning a little louder than he should. Josh hummed, continuing to eat Tyler out and it took his boyfriend a second to realize there was now a finger inside him, curling violently and searching for that one place.

Tyler was gasping, moaning, and when a second finger entered him he had to bite down on his own fingers - hard - to keep from being louder. Josh held onto Tyler's waist with one hand, the other gripping his ass as Josh lapped at Tyler's hole. Tyler always liked when Josh ate him out, it was the quickest way to get him to cum and with added fingers the pleasure seemed unbearable to Tyler. 

 "C'mon." Josh's fingers prodded at Tyler's prostate suddenly, pulling away for a second. "C'mon, Ty." Tyler whimpered in response, body quivering as his prostate was massaged. Josh gripped his shaking thighs, pressing his fingers down harder. He was encouraging Tyler, from what he knows they only had around 13 minutes. They still had to finish getting ready for the show.

"Joshie, Joshie,  _Joshie."_ Tyler whined, choking out a sob-like-moan as Josh's tongue connected back with his hole. He was so close, Joshua could tell as he panted and whined against the closet door. Josh didn't need to see to know that Tyler had un-shed tears, or maybe he was already crying. All Josh felt was Tyler's body spasming under his hands, a high pitched whine filling the small - and now hot - closet. Tyler had obviously came, clenching down onto Josh's fingers as Josh pulled them out and wiped them on his luckily black shirt.

Josh couldn't see Tyler turn around, but he felt lips meet his own for the third time in 30 minutes and kissed back, feeling around Tyler's face and finding that there were, indeed, tears that had fallen. 

"How are we supposed to clean up if we can't see?" Josh chuckled, hands meeting Tyler's waist after the boy had pulled up his pants. Tyler was still panting, Josh could practically feel his smile.

 

"-We don't."

**Author's Note:**

> a WHOLE lot shorter than my other ones but oh well; how disrespectful they didn't clean up amirite?


End file.
